


Less Traditional

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Aromantic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: “I’m serious,” Taemin says, shoving his hand into his pocket as he walks forward. “Will you marry me?”tumblr





	Less Traditional

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: smthg abt aromantic taem pls

****"Wanna get married?”

Jonghyun looks up from his laptop, mildly startled. He didn’t even hear Taemin getting home. He raises an eyebrow at the nerd as he leans against the front door and slips off of his shoes. He snorts. _Get married._ Yeah right. Like either of them have ever really been interested in that.

“Ha ha, very funny,” he says, going back to his laptop. “Where were you?” he asks next. It’s almost six; Taemin’s usually back earlier than this. And he didn’t even bring back food. Rude.

“I’m serious,” Taemin says, shoving his hand into his pocket as he walks forward. “Will you marry me?” He takes something small out of his pocket and tosses it at Jonghyun. Jonghyun lunges for it--Taemin’s aim has never been the best--and fumbles with it, trying to get a good grip before he drops it and never finds it again. Taemin’s sat himself down on the floor in front of the couch comfortably by the time Jonghyun gets a handle on it and realizes what it is: a ring. A simple gold band with a glittering jewel set in the middle. He raises his eyebrows.

“Okay,” he says, turning it in his fingers and raising skeptical eyebrows. “Just because you’re aro, it doesn’t mean you have to sap all of the romance out of a fucking proposal, dude.”

“No, that was just because I’m a lazy asshole,” Taemin grins, leaning back on his hands. Jonghyun snorts, and then he frowns, because… he’s holding a ring. Taemin is serious about this? And it’s not a joke.

“Really?” he asks. Taemin nods, with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

“Yeah, really.”

Jonghyun doesn’t know why he was expecting to be less confused after that answer.

“Um--why?” he asks. He’s never really expressed any interest in the whole marriage thing, and Taemin is the exact opposite of the type to passionately declare their everlasting love for someone. This is all very confusing.

“Well, I mean,” Taemin says, “I wanna get married. Like, friend married, you know?”

No, Jonghyun doesn’t know. Are platonic marriages even a thing that people do?

“And it’ll like… make sense, and shit,” Taemin is mumbling. “Like, we’ve been living together for, what, seven years? And--”

“Seven and two months,” Jonghyun interrupts. He grins when Taemin rolls his eyes at his nitpicking.

“And getting married will get us like… marriage benefits, or whatever, on our taxes and shit, right?” he goes on. “And we are in a relationship, where you’re so fucking in love with me that it’s almost gross and I smile fondly at how cute you are when you blush, and we have nice sex sometimes when you’re feeling more gray than ace and…. And I wanna do the whole ceremony thing,” he adds. A tiny grin creeps onto his face as he stares at the ceiling. “With the flowers and the fancy food and the everyone talking about how great I am. We are,” he adds again, quicker this time, with a bigger, slightly more guilty grin at Jonghyun. Jonghyun snorts, shaking his hand fondly. He plays with the ring absentmindedly, processing the things that Taemin is saying to him.

“So…,” he starts slowly, “you wanna get married because it’ll be… convenient, and also because you wanna have people fawning all over you for a day?” He doesn’t even know why he’s asking. He knows that that’s exactly what Taemin was getting at. Taemin hums in thought, looking all around the room in an exaggerated show of concentration before focusing back on Jonghyun with a smarmy grin.

“Yeah,” he says. “That sounds about right.” He wiggles his eyebrows; Jonghyun laughs, leaning back against the couch to look at the ring and think. Everything Taemin said made sense; Jonghyun _is_ so in love with him that he almost grosses himself out sometimes. They probably would be better off with government marriage benefits, too, and Taemin _is_ really good at blowjobs when Jonghyun is in the mood for sex things. He’s still never heard of a half-platonic marriage, but he’s also never heard of a lot of things. He’s sure that they exist.

This could be a good idea, yeah. The concept isn’t really his cup of tea, but he can’t think of anything bad that could come from a day of gifts and celebrations. He looks at Taemin, who looks back at him patiently, almost lazily, like he’s just waiting for the “yes” and not even considering that there might be a “no.” What a smug little shit. Jonghyun kind of loves it. He looks back at the ring, rubbing his finger over the gem in the center. It feels suspiciously like plastic.

“Did this even cost you anything over twenty dollars?” he asks, dangling it off of his fingertip. Taemin’s smile turns wider; he shrugs shamelessly.

“To be honest,” he says, reaching up for the ring. “It was like, three dollars at Claire’s. I’m not even sure if it’ll fit on your finger.” Jonghyun smothers his laughter behind his hand. Wow. Taemin giggles himself, flicking the ring back into Jonghyun’s lap. “I figured we could go shopping for an actual ring later,” he grins. “You haven’t taken me on a date in like, a month.” He pouts, like it wasn’t him that started whining about everywhere around town being too boring for a good date last month. Jonghyun rolls his eyes.

“Sure,” he says, standing up. Taemin wiggles to his feet as well, grinning brightly.

“So that’s a yes?” he asks. “Yes you will marry me?” He bounces lightly on his heels. Jonghyun smiles softly, slipping the ring onto his ring finger. It doesn’t fit, so he stifles giggles and slips it onto his pinky finger instead, where it’s too loose. Taemin giggles. “Perfect,” he declares. Jonghyun shakes his head in exasperation.

“Yes, I’ll marry you,” he says. He wraps his arms around Taemin and squeezes him tight, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Because I _loooove_ you,” he sings. Taemin grunts at being suddenly so squished. Jonghyun grins and sways them back and forth, pressing more kisses all over Taemin’s face because he knows that Taemin hates it. “And I wanna _huuug_ you and _snuuuuuggle_ you and _loooove_ you until we’re both all old and dusty.” Taemin wrinkles his nose.

“Oh my god,” he groans. “Stop. You’re getting spit all over my face.”

Jonghyun gathers up spit in his mouth and drags his tongue over Taemin’s cheek.

~

''''hey taem whats it like to be married to jong'''''

''''well i mean he snores a lot nd he smells rly gross when hes sweaty but hes ok i guess'''


End file.
